Fly High
by love-sora
Summary: Kagome is a Legendary Wolf. She is to kill Naraku, but she needs power elements to gain her full power. Will she find the last one or die before she does? Kouga and Kagome fic.


Story Title: Fly High  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note.: If you get confused on anything just say so in an review.  
  
**********  
  
She knew this day would come, but so soon? It happened just happened so fast. She couldn't think, hear, see, or comprehend why is went so fast. It should have happen three moon cycles from now. Kagome looked down at her reflection. She had changed so much is so little time. When she came to the feudal ages she was a normal 15 year old high school student. But, now, she was Kagome, an 19 year old white wolf youkai. The last of her kind, well, almost. Her daughter, Rin was still alive, but in the care of the Western Lord Sesshomaru.   
  
Kagome had told Sesshomaru about her change and her past. He understood and took rin into his care until she fulfilled her destiny. Naraku was going to die by her hands, her hands only. Kagome was now what she was meant to be. Kagome looked at her reflection and smiled. She looked like Kouga but had white fur and no head band. Her hair wasn't up and her clawed nails had blood red tips.   
  
Kagome smiled again and took off to find Sango and Miroku. She jumped over trees and ran across rocks into a clearing were they had set up camp for the night. Upon her arrival she saw that Shippo was asleep and Inu Yasha was sitting next to Kikyo and Miroku was leaning against a tree. It didn't hurt to see Kikyo and Inu Yasha together. Somewhere she knew her soul mate was out there waiting for her to return to him. Kagome smiled at the two.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome. How was the hunting?" Sango asked as she out another log into the fire. Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder and meowed. Vash went up to Kagome and licked her hand. Vash was a white wolf, about twice the height of one of Kouga's. He had two red knives on his forehead.   
  
"Just the same as always. I saw three of Kouga's tribe wolves eating a dead neko demon with a jewel shard in its head. I didn't get the jewel shard cause Kouga was not far away. But I did find four more of them." Kagome handed over the pieces to Kikyo. Kikyo took them and put the shard with the others.   
  
"That's alright, we'll get them some other time." Miroku opened his eyes looked at Kagome. She had grown a lot since they first met. It was quite shocking that she was a wolf youkai and about her past too. Miroku admired her for surviving al those years of torment and being frozen. Hentai thoughts took over his mind when he thought how much her body change. Her once fragile human body became stronger, faster, and more lovely. She grown taller, her breast grown a lot bigger and her once pale skin become more creamy and silky.  
  
Kagome took a seat next to Shippo's sleeping form and them curled up to him. "Night." Kagome said as dreams took over her.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the sleeping wolf and inwardly cursed himself for letting her go. Even if I have Kikyo I still want Kagome more. It doesn't matter that she's a wolf youkai and that I am mated to Kikyo, I want Kagome as mine. Inu Yasha growled and cursed himself more.   
  
******  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up that morning. She looked around her and found that some one was missing. Kagome got up and walked over to the river. She spied Vash sitting on a rock looking into the water. He seemed sad in some way. Kagome went over to Vash and sat beside him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked into the water. She tapped her to into the water and made a little ripple.  
  
"What if we can't when against Naraku? He's just as powerful as he was 3000 years ago, when he knocked out our whole tribe. Kagome, you haven't found all that is needed to beat him." Vash looked at Kagome a put a paw on her hand.  
  
"Vash, I have all that is required to gain my full power. Love is not need to make me the true Guardian." Kagome looked into Vash's red eyes.  
  
"Love is to needed. You can't win without it. Love makes you stronger and you will be able to control you powers better." Vash felt the fur on his wolf body pricked up.   
  
"Fine, I will find my love before the jewel shard is complete and we have to kill Naraku. Okay."  
  
Vash nodded and looked into the water. It was down now and he could see the sunrise reflected in the water. Kagome got up and went back to the camp with Vash following her. Miroku was already up and Inu Yasha was waking Kikyo up from her sleep. She was no longer a traviling dead miko but alive and well. Since the day Kagome found out she was a white wolf youkai, Kikyo's soul returned to her and Kagome got back her's.   
  
Sango and Shippo woke up next followed by Kirara. "I sense some jewel shards about a days walk away." Kikyo said. Kagome and Sango started breakfast and Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"After breakfast we'll go." Inu Yasha growled as he watched Kagome stir the Ramen noddles.   
  
After breakfast was over, Kagome put on a black cloak that covered her whole body from head to toe and went over her head covering up her midnight hair. Sango handed Kagome her mask and kagome put it on. You couldn't tell it was really her. She did this because if Naraku were to find out that one of the white wolf tribe members still exist he would send thousands of demons to kill her. Kagome put on a scent masker herb and lifted Shippo onto her shoulder. Kagome bent down and put a chain collar around Vash's neck and tied the chain around her right wrist.  
  
White wolves were known to loose their temper and charge at any one or anything. Once their demon blood fully took over their was no stopping them. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and nodded.   
  
Inu Yasha was in the lead with Kikyo by his side. Miroku. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were next. Kagome and Vash brought up the back.   
  
Kagome thought about what Vash said. "Love makes you stronger and you will be able to control you powers better." To become the Legendary White Wolf you needed to gain the three elements. Not the earth elements but power elements. Friends, protectors, and a lover. Friends were Sango. Miroku, and Inu Yasha. Protectors were Vash and Sesshoumaru. The last element was said not to be needed unless you want to control your power and survive after the final attack. 'Who's the lover?' A long time ago, Sesshomaru's great grandfathers were the protectors and their brothers were the friends, so that makes Sesshomaru automatically a protector and Inu yasha the friend if the time needs the Legendary.  
  
Sango's ancestors were friends too, so that makes her one. Miroku too. 'Who could it be?' Kagome felt like her brain was going to overflow from thinking to much.  
  
"Four shards coming this way from the north and fast." Inu Yasha got out Tetsugia and Miroku readied his Wind tunnel.   
  
Just then something came out of the woods. "Kouga?" Kagome whispered.  
  
****  
  
Next Chapter I will tell you about Kagome's past and were she came from. 


End file.
